I don't think so
by Anjirika
Summary: –Drabble– Elizabeth has a little conversation with Rodney. –Tag to ‘Tao of Rodney’– PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


SGA

I Don't Think So

"So, given any more thought to letting me try the device?" John asked eagerly, wondering if Elizabeth had changed her mind.

"No." Elizabeth stated simply continuing to walk down the corridor to her office.

"Come on Elizabeth, let me try it." John pleaded.

"No John," Elizabeth argued, and to John it seemed as though she was about to say something else but decided not to.

"Why not?" John pried hoping to find out the real reason.

"It almost killed Rodney, I-" Elizabeth began clearly still shaken about Rodney's near death experience but John cut her off- sensing that it wouldn't effect him in the same way.

"Yes, but McKay says that it'll effect people differently, and besides we know how to reverse it now." He argued.

"I know that, but my answer is still no."

"Come on Elizabeth, McKay thinks that it's a good idea." John pointed out, hoping that the fact that Rodney was on his side would sway her.

"Oh does he?" Elizabeth asked with scepticism in her eyes, her thoughts returning to a certain conversation that she had had with the scientist and she stopped to tell John exactly what Rodney had wanted. "You know, he said that we should put you in there even though it could- what did he say 'turn you into a puddle of proto-plasm'…"

"He said that?" John asked, surprised that Rodney would actually want to hurt him.

"Yes."

"And what did you say?" John asked again, wondering what she had done in his defence.

"I said that I don't think so." Elizabeth stated simply.

"You don't think so what?" John asked prying once again.

"I don't think," Elizabeth began slowly "that you will be ever going into that machine John."

"Oh come on Elizabeth- McKay's just exaggerating"

"John it nearly killed him," She explained throwing her hands up in the air and it was the way that she looked at him, the fear in her eyes- for some reason John was almost, almost inclined to agree with her. "I just….I just don't want it to kill you too!" Elizabeth finished with a huge sigh, clearly feeling better that she had gotten that off her chest.

"I don't want it to kill me either," John replied softly, placing a comforting hand on Elizabeth's arms, ignoring the stares of the Atlantean personal as the walked by. "…but I can always ascend you know…"

"But what if you can't?" Elizabeth asked, her heart constricting in fear at the thought of loosing John. "…and what if the reprogramming doesn't work like it did with Rodney I couldn't… I wouldn't be able to…"

"Elizabeth?" John asked worriedly, wondering what she was trying to say- but in his heart, he knew that he knew.

"Just….no. No John." She stated finally continuing to walk. "…you can not nor ever try that machine alright?"

"Alright," John promised with a nod "I won't try it."

"Thank you."

"But it would still be cool to have super powers…" John muttered to himself.

"John-!?" Elizabeth asked/exclaimed in frustration as she turned to look back at John who was behind her.

"Don't worry," John promised with his flashy grin that made her knees melt. "-you don't have to worry about me dying from some ancient machine Elizabeth."

"John, promise me that you won't try that thing behind my back." Fear still gripped her heart and she knew that the only way to ensure that John would be safe was if she made him verbally promise that he wouldn't try anything because to John, his word was his bond and Elizabeth knew that if he promised not to touch the device nothing bad would happen.

"Elizabeth…?" John asked, surprised that Elizabeth didn't appear to trust him- especially after all they had gone through. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Elizabeth explained with a soft simle. "But I know what a kid you can be sometimes- especially when it comes to cool ancient technology. So promise me that you won't try it."

"I promise." John promised, and when he saw her face he knew that he had to elaborate. "I promise Elizabeth. I will not try that machine- ever-"

"Good."

"At least- not until you give your permission." John added cheekily.

"You think that I will change my mind?" Elizabeth asked, wondering if he really thought that or if he was just playing her.

"No," John admitted with a grin. "-but I think that you might eventually."

"I don't think so John…" Elizabeth replied with a smile as she walked away from him. "….I don't think so."

-End

A/N- Just a little drabble. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
